In modern society, shower is not just a means to wash dirt off, but an important matters of leisure life and healthy preserving. So that shower head is not just a simple outlet function. A shower is provided in the Chinese patent data with publishing number 200920216685.8 in Feb. 2, 2011. the shower comprising a handle outer, the handle outer is disposed with a perfume box inside. When in use, water flows from one end of the handle outer into the inside, then flows through the perfume box, finally flows out of the other end of the handle outer, so that the water has fragrance of the perfume box.
However, as the perfume box is directly soaked in the water flowing, water continues to flush the perfume box, in one hand, it is a waste of the perfume, shortening the service life of the perfume box; in the other hand, fragrance is adsorped by the water, the perfume is not well sent forth to the air, making it with failure fragrance effect.